


Soft Mornings and Unsafe Roads

by HopelessNights



Series: Of Magic and Mysteries [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood, Established Relationship, M/M, Protective Keith (Voltron), Supernatural Hunters, Werewolf Keith (Voltron), Witch Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-08 17:16:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelessNights/pseuds/HopelessNights
Summary: In a world full of magic, the kingdoms throughout the world are warring against these so-called "unnatural beasts," basically all magical beings. The humans are out to purge the world of magic.Keith and Lance are ready to leave the inn they were staying at in order to continue their adventuring, but come across a hunter who reveals a truth.





	Soft Mornings and Unsafe Roads

Keith cracked an eye open to stare down at the fluffy brown curls tickling his nose. He pulled the young witch closer to him, arms wrapped snuggly against the boy’s waist. He buried his nose in the mess of curls, breathing in the ocean-esque scent. He released his breath and closed his eyes, only snapping them back open when he heard a stifled giggle.

 

“You awake?” Keith asked, voice thick with sleep. He winced at the somewhat croaky sound. That was so unsexy (Lance thought otherwise). The witch rolled over to face Keith, readjusting the strong muscular arms around his waist as he settled in against Keith’s chest.

 

“Mhm. Good morning, handsome.”

 

Lance leaned in to place a few quick kisses on his cheeks, nose, and the corner of his mouth. Keith grumbled in response, capturing the teen’s lips in a soft and lingering kiss. He pulled away with a smirk, eyes scanning the flushed face of the beautiful witch in his arms.

 

“Good morning, Lance.”

 

The next two hours were spent lazing around in bed, kissing and cuddling. Then, after another hour of bantering, talking, and packing, the two left the small inn. The roads were empty, no other travelers in sight. It had Keith a bit on edge. However, a touch of Lance’s hand against his bicep had the tension leaving him faster than it came. Lance always had a soothing effect on Keith. To Keith, Lance was his stability. And furthermore, Lance was his universe. They shared a brief smile and continued down the road. Keith kept his ears open to any noises so that they would not be caught off guard.

 

They spent the next five minutes walking without any interruptions when Keith heard something whooshing through the air from behind them. With his quick reflexes, he managed to grab the item that was aimed towards them. He turned the item in his hand, before breaking it in half. An arrow.

 

“Who’s there?” He snarled, eyes darting to the empty carriage in the middle of the road that hadn’t been there before. He tugged Lance behind him and kept his gaze on the carriage. A young male stepped out into the open, hands raised slightly. His eyes tried to peer around Keith, but he wouldn’t allow this hunter to catch a glimpse of his witch. He settled into a fighting stance.

 

“Oh,” the hunter said, eyes trailing up and down Keith’s form. “A werewolf _and_ a witch.”

 

“Who told you?” Keith demanded. There was no way he could ascertain that Lance was a witch, not unless someone had seen him perform his magic and tattled on them. Discerning Keith as a wolf wasn’t that hard though, not when he couldn’t control the flash of red in his eyes whenever someone put Lance in danger.

 

“The innkeeper. He saw your pretty witch boy making a potion for one of the ill children. Only costed a pretty silver coin to gain information from him. Didn’t matter that you helped that old fool’s child from the brink of death, he’d sell you out in a heartbeat. The guy’s a nasty bastard,” the hunter explained with a roll of his eyes.

 

Rage filled Keith as he realized Lance had gone behind his back to help the child when Keith had explicitly warned him—but now wasn’t the time to scold the witch. He kept his eyes on the hunter who was fastening an arrow for another shot.

 

“Nothing personal. Just doing my job,” the hunter shrugged and aimed. Keith snarled viciously and ran full speed at the man. As the hunter released the arrow, Keith shifted into his full wolf form and snapped the arrow in half with his jaw. Then, he descended upon the man and tore his throat out in one swift motion, the hunter’s hand barely wrapping around his knife. Keith dropped the bloody corpse and shifted back into his human form, whipping around to glare in Lance’s direction. The witch was standing where he left him, shifting on his feet, eyes casted towards the ground.

 

Keith released a deep growl that had Lance snapping his eyes up to meet his own furious eyes. He marched towards the witch in brisk steps, hands landing on the teen’s shoulders as he shook him slightly.

 

“What were you _thinking_! I told you—I warned you about that innkeeper. I told you that you shouldn’t put yourself on that sleazebag’s radar! And what do you do?” Keith shouted angrily.

 

“Keith—”

 

“No!” Keith snapped, fingers digging into the thin material of the witch’s shirt. He was too blinded by his anger and desperation that he missed the Lance’s wince. “I can’t have you putting yourself in danger like that! I told you not to help the girl, Lance! I told you that old man would have noticed!”

 

“Keith, I couldn’t just let her die! She was seriously ill. She was going to die if I didn’t help her. I wasn’t just going to stand by when I could help. I just…I guess I wasn’t cautious enough, and for _that_ I’m sorry. But I’m not sorry for saving that little girl’s life,” Lance stated, staring resolutely into Keith’s eyes. The werewolf released his grip on the teen’s shoulders and took a step back, breathing out an annoyed breath. He sent the witch one final harsh glare.

 

“Don’t you dare go behind my back like that again,” Keith growled. Lance scoffed and looked away.

 

“You’re not my owner,” Keith’s ears picked up Lance’s mutter.

 

“You’re not some pet,” Keith agreed, “but your safety means everything to me. You know that. If…If you’re going to go about throwing away my warnings, then at least let me be by your side while you do whatever stupid thing you have to do.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Keith smiled slightly and reached out for the witch’s hand. Lance glanced up at Keith, bottom lip caught beneath his teeth. And then, “I’m sorry, Keith.”

 

Keith responded by pulling Lance into a kiss before trailing down to his neck where he nipped gently at the skin. This is where he’d leave his mark one day, Keith thought to himself before pulling away. This boy belonged to him. He’d do anything to keep him by his side.

 

“Ew,” Lance gagged. “You left blood on me. And—oh gross—that was the source of that taste. You got it all in my mouth! That’s nasty Keith!”

 

Keith chuckled and began leading Lance down the trail, smiling as Lance squeezed his hand and rambled on about making some sort of charm to avoid having the blood of Keith’s enemies on his body.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You know after a fight you got that good passionate kiss, but the blood’s still there! Lol. But anyway, this I left out: Keith knew the witch was joking anyway. Once the blood of Keith’s enemies even drips onto Lance’s skin it turns into water. Lance always seemed much like the ocean to Keith, it wasn’t even surprising that one of his five witch traits would cover this random thing.
> 
> Hope that makes it less gross to you all lol. Lucky Lance with some actual useful witch traits whereas other witches aren’t always so lucky.
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you people (*gasp* you people) think in the comments. Maybe I should make this into a collection. Got some plans ready lol.
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated! :)


End file.
